Because of economy globalization, fabrication of advanced integrated circuits is migrating to foundries outside of the United States. This trend raises concerns regarding the security of weapons systems, and the protection of intellectual property (IP) and military secrets. High performance microchips within weapons systems have potential vulnerability to maliciously manipulation during chip fabrication. Additionally IP and military secrets are often embedded in the design of microcircuits and the details of the design are often needed by the manufacturer in the fabrication process. Furthermore, there are also issues associated with protecting IP and military secrets after the systems/chips are deployed and sold, especially in circumstances where military systems and chips are lost, captured or are no longer under United States control, and subject to reverse engineering over a sustained period of time. Currently, no effective solution is available to address the above-mentioned issues. Therefore, there is a need for techniques to render integrated circuits difficult to reverse engineer.